


Nothing Behind Me, Everything Ahead Of Me, As Is Ever So On The Road

by BumblePuff



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePuff/pseuds/BumblePuff
Summary: Growing up in the foster system, Adora always dreamed about her birth mother. What she looked like, and the day she'd come and take her away.That day never came.Adora gets a handwritten note dated on her 18th birthday. It’s from her birth mother, and she finally wants to meet her. The day that Adora has been dreaming of is slowly but surely becoming a reality. But will it be the happily ever after she had always hoped and wished for?AKA, the best friend squad goes on a road trip in this modern day AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Nothing Behind Me, Everything Ahead Of Me, As Is Ever So On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You's, One Last Goodbye by Em_McConachie here on AO3. I adored the prompt and thought it could really work for She Ra, so here we are!
> 
> If you like my writing, maybe check me out here? https://ko-fi.com/bravehery

Adora used to pick out her mother in a crowd. 

When she was small, eyes would scan crowds of faces. She would pick out the woman with the kindest eyes, with the gentlest smile. 

_**That’s my Mama,** _she’d think to herself, **_And any day now she’s gonna come save me_**. 

She used to draw pictures of herself with said mother, always outlined in pink crayon, usually tall with blonde hair and blue eyes that matched her own. But she never had a yellow crayon, so she always colored her hair green, her favorite color. 

Mrs Weaver, who ran the foster home she lived in, would promptly dispose of such pictures. She would tell her in a bitter tone to stop filling her head with such idiotic nonsense, before taking the paper within long, bony fingers that almost appeared grey and ripping it apart, leaving it scattered across cold cement floor for Adora to try and frantically piece back together. 

It happened so very often. By the seventh destroyed picture, Adora ended up breaking all of her crayons in a fit of anger, crumpling construction paper and tossing it into the waste. 

“You’re here now, darling. There is no magical mother to come sweep you away. Accept it, Adora. Keep your head out of the clouds.” 

It was by the seventh ruined picture that Adora stopped picking out her would be mother within crowds, stopped daydreaming of that perfect reunion, Mrs. Weaver’s words ringing in her ears whenever she so much as glanced at a woman with blonde hair and a gentle smile. 

She met Catra when she was seven, and Catra was six. The girl had been introduced into the home. She was a scared, fragile thing of a child, with wide tear filled eyes. 

Mrs. Weaver never did take pity on tears.

Adora remembered that fateful interaction. It was Catra’s first day, and she had just been punished by Mrs. Weaver for ‘acting out of line’. She had found her underneath a blanket, one worn and dirty, and slowly approached her. 

“Catra?” She had asked in a small squeak of a voice, hoping she had gotten the name correct. There was no response other that muffled sobs and sniffles.

“My names Adora,” Adora introduced herself with a hand on her chest. She took a few steps further, and a small hand exited the blanket nest, long unkempt fingernails grazing Adora’s cheek. Adora had cried out in response, tripping over untied shoelaces as she stumbled backwards, falling promptly on her rear. 

“Go away!” Catra had roared. “I don’t need you, I don’t need anybody!”

Blinking back tears, Adora shook her head. “Well, that’s silly.” She said, voice watery. She pushed herself up by the palms of her hands, and made her way to Catra again, who didn’t dare look her in the eyes as she sat next to her. “Everybody needs somebody.”

“Yeah, well, not me!” Catra hissed. 

Slow hands moved carefully to pull the blanket from off the top of Catras head, unkempt hair standing upwards in every which way. 

“Well, now you got me, so that’s somebody! Whether you like it or not” Adora held up an index finger, “And I’m gonna be your friend from now on!” She jabbed that index finger playfully into Catra’s chest. 

Catra’s eyebrows lifted, “a friend?”

“Yeah, silly! Don’t you know what a friend is?” She asked with a toothy grin. Catra looked down, giving one curt bob of her head as answer. 

“We can look out for each other. You’ll look out for me, and I’ll look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen here as long as we’re together!”

“Promise?” Catra asked, voice small. 

Adora smiled. “Promise,” she said, extending her pinkie. Catra looked at it for a moment, before linking her pinkie with Adora’s own. 

Since that day, the two had been inseparable. Lonnie, another of the foster kids, often joked that Catra was like a stray pet who had attached itself onto Adora. 

Adora always took care of Catra. She would often sneak her food when she knew she hadn’t gotten enough, or give her her own. She would take the blame for Catra’s mistakes so that she wasn’t punished, and she was always there for a hug, despite how many times Catra claimed she didn’t need any of it. 

In turn, Catra was Adora’s muscle. Not that Adora couldn’t take care of herself, but she hated to cause conflict. Catra, on the other hand, thrived off of it. Catra would intimidate and threaten any kid who dared give Adora any sort of trouble. 

The two did as Adora promised they would, they looked out for each other. 

It was during their high school years they met Glimmer and Bow. Catra wasn’t fond of them, and envied the fact that they came from happy families, but stuck around because she knew that Adora was. She and Glimmer would often egg each other on, leaving Bow and Adora to diffuse the situations. Adora had never had a friend outside of Catra, and Catra had never had a friend outside of Adora. Slowly but surely, they let the two in, and the four became inseparable. 

Bow had deemed them the “ _ **Best Friend Squad**_ ”

At sixteen, Adora and Catra got emancipated, much to the anger and dismay of Mrs. Weaver. 

“How dare you!” She had howled one night when the air was bitter and cold, “After all I’ve done! I’ve clothed you, fed you, kept this roof above your heads, and this is how you repay me? Foolish children!” 

They left in a hurry that night. 

Adora worked two jobs, and Catra worked one to put food on the table and pay rent for the small apartment. When they were all eighteen, Glimmer and Bow (who had now been in a committed relationship together for two years) chipped in, and they all got a one level house with two three bedrooms. Even though two were meant for Catra and Adora, one was always vacant, as Catra could never sleep without being pressed into Adora’s side, allowing her breathing to lull her into subconscious. 

Adora was home alone that night. Catra was at work on a late shift, and Glimmer and Bow had their annual Thursday night date night. Adora had been going through the mail, humming along to whatever came on her shuffle when she found a pink envelope with her name written in pretty cursive letters. Brows furrowed in confusion as fingers undid the seal, pulling a letter from within the contents of the envelope. The letter was dated on her birthday, so it had been sitting in the little green mailbox who knows how long. Slowly, eyes scanned over cursive. 

_**My Dearest Adora,** _

_**It was not too long ago that you’ve turned eighteen. I wonder what life has made of you, what you look like. You were born with the brightest blue eyes. Are they still that bright?** _

_**I’ve made many mistakes in my life, but not one do I regret as deeply as giving up you. I hope life has taken care of you, I hope you’ve found a family who loves you, who cares for you.** _

_**But I can not stand it any longer. I need to know you. I need to speak with you face to face, theres so very much to discuss.** _

_**Here is my address, my dearest Adora, if you can meet me here, we can discuss everything at length.** _

_**Best Regards,** _

_**Mom** _

The letter began to tremble in her hand, soon spots of the paper became damp with tears. This was a dream she had long ago given up on. 

Adora pinched herself on her arm. This was real. Her mother truly wanted to meet her. 

_**And she was two thousand miles away.** _


End file.
